Depth of the Shadows
by CrimsonSwanKnight
Summary: The depth of her past lurks in the shadow. You can't run from your past in the end it will catch you. some violence content
1. Chapter 1

Hi, This is CrimsonSwanKnight this is my first fanfiction upload . I'm fine with comments please try to be. gentle with me. This is my first time grammar and spelling error will be the story. Hopes that you like the story I created.

Also I don't own any of the character from History's Strongest Discipline.

Warning it has graphic violence to some extent.

~~.~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.

Ruth stood there as she was introduced to her new classmate. It wasn't the first time she had transfer school but it still didn't make nerve wrecking. But She knew the routine till it was second nature to her. She politely smiled as she stood in the front telling them a few things about herself then answered some of her classmate questions before the teacher told her to take a seat and start with the lesson. Time seem to fly by for soon it was noon, the lunch bell rang. I was approach by three girls in my classrooms. They asked me if I want to eat lunch with them. I accepted their offer seeing that I didn't know anyone. Yuki Samara , Aimi Yoshido and Hitomi Sato were their names. Yuki was the tallest with long brown hair. Aimi and Hitomi were about the same height both had ponytails with one difference Aimi had wavy hair as Hitomi had straight hair. They had different personality but I could see that they were very good friends. Hitomi inform me of the school's gang Shinpaku Alliance commanded by Kenichi Shirahama with a demon alien named Harou Niijima. They told me some of the things that happened involving Shinpaku Alliance. I laughed which confused the girls." I am sorry I just thought that this is sure to be interesting school" I said. "'You're not scared" asked Aimi."Why should I be?It doesn't sound like I am in danger. You said yourself they fought other gangs and as far as I know I am not in any gang nor will I start a fight with them" I said. "You are right" said Aimi smiling at me.

The day flew by and it was time to go home remembering that Aimi told me that there is a garden club. I found the garden club but no one was there. I walked in looking at the flowers. I got lost in my own world that I didn't hear someone walking in. "Who are you"? A girl asked me politely. She had glasses, long black hair in two braids.I stood up and bowed at her."Ruth Martinez, I heard this is the garden club." I said. "Yes, this is the garden club. Do you want to join?" She asked hopefully. "Yes." I told her. "Well, I'm Yuka Izuma the club president. Welcome to the club Martinez-san". She replied excitedly. "You can call me Ruth, Miss President." I said to her. "Okay, Ruth-san. Call me Izuma. No one calls me Miss President" she said blushing. "OK" I happily replied.'Yea, I got a club now' I thought excitedly. After all the formality we started telling something about each other. I found out she has a crush with Kenichi who was also in the club. "Do you mean Kenichi Shirahama leader of Shinpaku Alliance" I asked. "Yeah but don't believe rumor he is a good guy" she said. After talking a bit more we decide to leave seeing it was getting late. "Bye Ruth-san see you later" called out Izuma. I waved her goodbye before going different ways. As I walked home I pulled out my phone. I saw that my mom had text me telling me that she will gone for some months and she had transfer some money to my credit card. 'What about us spending more time together mom. Again I'll be alone in a new place. How much longer will we not talk to each other face to face . Another broken promise *SIGH* I'll best grab some groceries for the house.' I thought.

I caught the bus to the supermarket. When I finished what I needed as I walked out. I heard a someone in distress I rushed towards the sound pulling out my phone. I stopped in front an alley hearing a girl begging for the three men to stop. The left man was wearing black suit, bald head with tattoo on it , about 5' 10 with a muscular build. The middle man was wearing the suit like the left man expected he had slick back blond hair with a lean body built. The right guy had the similar body built like the first guy with black buzz-cut hair and sunglasses. Peeking from the edge I pushed the recording button. I could feel my heartbeat rising, my palms getting sweaty, my mind racing . I just couldn't let the bastards go doing what they pleas. I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Hey assholes ! the girl told you to stop." I said surprisingly confident. I saw the girl look at me with hopefully eyes. The three guys turned to look at me. "What did you said fat bitch" spat Baldy. "Yeah why don't you mind your own business like a good little girl" said the Buzz-cut. Blondie just stared at me. "whatever ignore the fat bitch" he said after staring at me for some time. With that they turned back to the girl. She had moved farther away from them. Thinking quickly I grabbed an apple from my bags and throw it at them. 'Come on hit one of them' I silently prayed. The apple hit Baldy and cause him to turn around. I quickly throw two more towards to the other two. They snapped their heads towards me when the last apple hit Blondie. "YOU BITCH" yelled Blondie. They began ran at me with murder in their eyes. "Shit" I mumbled as I started running and threw my groceries bags at them. I quickly glance back seeing the girl run away as the men ran after me. 'Good she got away. Now it's my turn to get away' was my thought as I ran.

I ran towards street hoping to lose them in the crowd. I throw myself into the crowd, going deep to the flow of the crowd losing myself and blindly following the crowd. ' Who said following the crowd isn't good thing' I thought to myself as I was walking normal speed. I calmly got out of the crowd and slowly walked to the bus stop when I was roughly grabbed by my arm. I turned to see Blondie pulling me towards an alley. "You thought you got away fat bitch. I got friends and they told me where to find you" he said laughing at me. "You made me, lose money and some fun so your are going pay the price for meddling in my business." He spat at me with Baldy and Buzz-cut right behind him.

"Let go bastard" I screamed as I tried to get my arm out of his grasp. I could feel his hand smack my right cheek. The smack rang through the alley as he pushed me against the wall. Hitting my head in back against the wall I quickly stand up to move away. They were two moves ahead of me, Baldy punching my face and Buzz-cut tripping me to the ground. I tried to get Blondie off but he was too strong. I kept struggling, kicking, punching, biting and scratching at him. Baldy grabbed my arms, pulled them over my head. I screamed for help; Buzz-cut just covered my mouth with his hand. I bite his hand hard making him bleed, surprising them for a while ran away from them. I didn't get far Blondie quickly pushed me face forward to the ground, knocking me down. Unfortunately I was once more in the same position with Baldy hold my arms and Blondie on to of me expected Buzz-cut , he ripped part of my jacket to cover my mouth with. Buzz-cut moved on my legs hold them. Blondie finished ripping my jacket off me with a switchblade. He placed the switchblade on side of my cheek. I glared at him thinking how many people he has probably do this to them. " Oh you still got so fight in to you. That will be gone pretty soon" he said smilingly at me sickening. With that he cut side of my cheek slowly. "Not pretty enough to sell as prostitute but I can still sell it for a slave when I'm do with it . Right boys" said Blondie before slashing my belly. " Selling her in parts will get us more money that we lost" replied Buzz-cut tearing my shirt along with bra open. I saw the pleasure it gave as they cut, punched me. I struggled as he hurt me. I didn't care how much my body hurt, I was not going to give him the pleasure of know he was breaking me that was my fuel to not give up. I stopped my screams of pain by biting on the stripe of my jacket. I gnaw at the stripe till it teared in my mouth.. I took a quick deep breathe and screamed for help at the top of my lungs.

' That should get someone attention' I thought as I felt the effects of the blood lost. 'Damn I'm lose consciousness' I thought as I lay on the ground helplessly. Fading in and out of consciousness. I saw a shadow come near the alley 's opening. "Will that is no way you're treating a young lady. Looks like will teach you some manners " someone said cold calm angry. I heard fighting then begging after that silence. I heard footsteps get closer to me, the stranger pick me up with easy. " I think it best to get you to the hospital" said the stranger. "No no not the hospital anywhere but the hospital" I said weakly. " Why not the hospital? You are injury they will heal your wounds" He replied. "No Mom can't know " I said just before falling into the darkness.

(ノ^∇^)／ Hope you guys enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes only to be blinded the bright light overhead of me . _"How are you feeling"_ said a voice beside me. Startled by the question from a stranger's voice I quickly got up. I groaned as I clutched my torso when the pain hit me. _"Don't move much too. Your body is still recovering of the beating you got yesterday"_ said the stranger. He helped me sit up and handing me some medicine. _"Well, you are lucky that I found you when I did. You loss a large amount of blood and only got two broke ribs other than that you will have a speedy recover but you won't be able to go home for at least 4 weeks. Why didn't you want your Mom to know that you were hurt?"_ Said the man. _"…. My mom is busy working in another country right now. It's not like it the first I get hurt I rather not worry her"_ I answered as I touch my cheek,feeling the bandage on it. "Do you have any other family or other people that might worry over you?" he asked. _"No, no one ... I have no one.. No family or other. I'm alone here"_ I said solemnly. _"See that you have no one to turn to. You will stay here till you recover. I don't want you to get worse. Sorry for the later introduction but I'm Akisame Koetsuji I run this small clinic "_ He said. He was tall with a small mustache and short, black hair wearing an old traditional Japanese clothes. I was in a medical bed in a hospital or clinic with tubes in my arms. I didn't have my clothes but a large grown on instead .

' _See that he has giving me his name I should do the same'_ I thought. _"Ruth Martinez. Thank you for saving me"_ I said stretching out my hand. _"You're welcome Miss Martinez "_ He answer clasping my hand. Akisame-sama left saying he had other business to attend sometime later. After laying on the bed for a while staring at the ceiling I decide to get off the bed . I tried to move again but that only cause me pain it was not as bad as last time. I moved slowly and carefully, once my feet were dangling of the side I let my right foot touch the floor then I put my other foot down. I took a deep breathe and push myself up. I was able to get up and stand alone. _'Where is this clinic at.'_ The medicine he had given me had numbed most of the pain. I walked towards the door, opened and looked inside . I saw a large yard with a few trees and two buildings in the middle of it. I started to walk to the one floor building for I heard sounds come from there. It was an old traditionally Japanese house by the looks. I made my way to the noise, as I walked towards it I got in eerie feeling someone was watching me. I quickly turn my head and found a mouse with a ribbon on its tail, looking at me then went away. _'That was odd'_ I thought as I stared towards the directions the mouse went towards. I followed the noise I peeked around the corner there I saw a boy with short brown hair training.

I felt someone in back of me I quickly turn saw the the little mouse again. I kneed down and held out my hand to it. It got on my hand like it was the most natural thing. _" You're a strange mouse you know. See how you just climbed on my hand you must be someone's pet or just use to being on humans. Either way you are something but most likely someone's pet that ribbon show someone cares for you very deeply. You know I wish I could take you home with me but I can't go home I got hurt. Even if I took you home with me, you would be lonely in my house with no one to play with and I would hate that "_ I said to the mouse as I petted him. When I finish petting the mouse, I put him back down. I went back on spying on boy (let's be honest here I was mostly checking him out ). I could see that he was defined muscles not big but I could see he was working hard. Not wanting to be more of a creep I turn away to explore the rest of the place. That when I walked into someone cause me to be push back and fall. I looked up I saw a giant muscular man with dark skin blond. _" Excuse me will you help get up. Yes I'm talking to you. Watch where you're going mostly watch down not everyone is as big and tall as you,"_ I said at him with a glare. He helped me up, I looked into his eyes to see hurt. _"I'm sorry I tend to talk before thinking. Thanks for helping me"_ , I said afterwords see that I hurt his feelings. _" HoHo, You're one of the few people to not be intimidated by Appachi. You must be Akisame patient right"_ said the elderly giant behind of Appachi. _" Yes, I'm Akisame-sama's patient. Nice to meet you.. well both of you. I want some fresh air so I walked out off the clinic then I heard some noise and I went to see what was making the noise I saw a boy training after that I walked into Appachi"_ , I explained. _"I thought that Akisame said for you to rest "_ said the elder. _" Yes that correct Elder I did say that. Martinez-chan, your body suffered from a large amount of blood loss not to mention a concision. Now back to bed miss"_ said Akisame as he walked towards us. _"But Akisame-sensei I feel much better thank to you. May I please stay out a bit longer? I'll be careful"_ I asked making my best puppy eyes. I really wanting to explore this place more. _" Okay you can stay outside a little longer but as soon as you feel ill you will go back to bed. Okay"_ he said. I feel so happy that I hugged and kissed him on the cheek. I quickly let go after remembering that I was in Japan not back home where it was normal to hugging and kisses on the cheek as a thank. _"Sorry I keep forget it's not normal for people to hug or kiss them on the cheek to people that you barely know. You know old habits die hard_ " I said. They chuckled see that I had surprised Akisame by that gesture. **_"Hey what's all the fuss about over there?! "_** questioned a loud and roughed voice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello readers sorry I haven't updated this story. I have a busy summer with my new job and cause I am lazy. I am happy to know someone liked my story and that they want me to continue (I do read the reveiws by the way). You know who you are. This chapter is dedicated to the readers who want to keep on reading and begged me to update. I can't promise I will update everyday or anything in that line I can promise that I will try my hardest to update every chance I get. Till we meet again my darlings :p

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

 _'What up with all this muscular men? Did the convention of the buff and tall came in to town or what' thought Ruth as she saw Sakaki_ _wa_ _lk towards them. "Ah, Sakaki this is Ruth Martinez Akisame's_ _patient. She'll be staying at his clinic till her injury heal up"_ said the Elder placing his hand on her shoulder. _"Martinez-_ _chan_ _this is Sakaki Shio along with Apa, Akisame and other_ _s_ _master_ _of martial art_ _live here,_ _at Ryozanpaku_ _. I am Furinji Hayato the head master of_ _Ryozanpaku_ _. They call me the Elder you can too"_ he said with a smile. I nodded to show I understood ' _So its a dojo and Akisame-sama is a master._ _T_ _hat a first... my doctor is a fighter_. _"_ _As long as the kid doesn't get in my way, I don't care"_ he said.

Without hesitation I walked up to Sakai-san and jabbed him with my index finger. _"Well this kid got a name_ _so I will ask you kindly to say it when you speak about me or to me. And one other thing_ _I won't get in your way as long as you don't get into m_ _ine_ _"_ I said looking straight into his eyes. I kept staring at him till he with the others burst into laughter. _"I like your spunk_ _k .._ _Ruth"_ he said rustling my hair. As they complimented my 'spunk'. I looked down, feeling my cheeks heating up. _"Hey, Akisame have you told the other about Martinez stay"_ asked Elder. _"Yes, all but Kenichi"_ replied Akisame-sama. _"Why don't we call him over here"_ said Sakaki. _"Good idea! KENICHI"_ shouted Elder. I covered my ears as he shouted, I thought _'Kenichi … that name sounds familiar'_. I saw the boy from earlier come towards us. _"Yes Elder"_ he asked. _"Kenichi this is Akisame's patient, Ruth Martinez she'll be stay here. Till her injury heal up"_ said Elder. "Martinez this is Kenichi Shirahama Ryozanpaku's sole disciple". "Nice to meet you Martinez-san" he said bowing at me. " _Nice to meet yo ... you too"_ I said when I remembered where I heard his name. _"Are you the Kenichi Shirahama_ _the assault_ _commander of Shinpaku Alliance?"_ I asked. _"Yeah but don't believe any of the rumors they're overly exaggerated"_ he said. I looked into his eyes. _"clear eyes"_ I mumbled. _"Good to know"_ I said giving him a smile. _"I am going to walk around some more. See you later Keni_ _chi_ _"_ I said as I started to walk away. _"Wait, Martinez I would like for Kenichi show you around"_ said Akisame. _"Okay as long as he doesn't mind show me around"_ I replied logeroking at Kenichi. He simply nodded at me.

He showed around, telling me about Ryozanpaku and how he got inspired by Mui Furinji the Elder granddaughter. I began telling him a bit of myself when I remembered about the mouse. I asked him, he laughed explained Tochumaru belongs to Shigure and like his owner he was a bit strange. "This sure sounds like a crazy but fun place to be at" I said. "Yeah it is",he replied. I feeling small jolts of pain I said,"I think I have gotten enough fresh air I am going back to the clinic". "Want me to take you there" he asked. "Yes" I replied.

" _Thank you for showing me around"_ I said. _"You're welcome I am happy to help"_ he replied. I waved goodbye and went inside the clinic. Just halfway to the bed, I fell clutching my sides as the pain got strong. I was able to hold cause I was distracting myself by talking and walking. Now every movement hurt, even breathing hurt. I took shallow and quick breathes as I laid there with my eyes close trying not to scream. I don't how long I laid there when someone picked me up. I couldn't make out what they were saying or how they looked like (my vision had blurred due to the pain) but they were speaking in a low, soothing voice (It somewhat eased me). _"open and drink"_ , heard the person say placing the edge of cup in my lips. I did as they told and drank the bitter, warm liquid in the cup. My pain began to ease away. I found myself looking up at pretty, blond girl standing next to me. _"Akisame she wake"_ she said. _"Martinez you gave us, quite a scare"_ said Akisame. _"Sorry I didn't want to bother anyone"_ I said weakly. _"Sleep,_ _you'll feel better when you wake"_ said the blond. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Akisame looked at Ruth with worry, 'She is strong then she looks to manage not to make a sound while in pain. But how much more pain is she hiding'. "Akisame-sensei will she be okay" asked Mui as she looked at the sleeping girl. "Physically yes... Mentally that will be up to her" said Akisame. Mui stared at her with a worried look before leaving. On the other side of the back stood Kenichi with a look of shame. "It's my fault" he said, ''I didn't notice her pain". "You couldn't have is very good at hiding her pain even the masters didn't sense her distress until after she fainted " she said trying to comfort Kenichi.'And that takes years of training to do so. Who is Ruth Martinez. What kind of environment was she in' thought Mui.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will dedicate this chapter to Macel the first person to post a review on my story. Thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Ruth came to the dojo. Her injuries have healed very well, thanks to Akisame-san's great doctor skills. She felt very grateful to everyone in the dojo, making her stay welcomed. Of course Ruth called the school and informed them that she wasn't going to be there for sometime. And even got Akisame-san to sign a leave of absence do to medical health. Yuki, Aimi and Hitomi were kind enough to get her notes and assignment for her classes so she wouldn't fall behind. She had become close to Mui and Kenichi as they spent more time with her. She would laughed every time she teased them about when they would finally go out with each other. Ruth laughed even more when she found out what would Kenichi have to do to get Elder's permission to go with Mui.

"Ah Ruth here you are" called out Mui. "Hey" replied Ruth as she looked up from her homework. Ruth had got a habit to do her homework in the very isolated place she could find, which was for most times in the forest in the back of dojo. "Seriously you are one of the few people who don't get lost in here excluding the masters,my grandpa and myself". Which was true Ruth had found a ways in and out without getting lost or injured.

"It reminds me of a place I used to live in"she said with sorrowful smile remembering of her childhood the trees seem to reach toward the sky and air tasted crisp,clean as she breathed it in. The memory itself relaxed as well as clearing her mind and body when she felt overwhelmed. Still it left her with a ting of pain and sadness.

Mui apologized to Ruth, feeling that she had unintentionally cause her friend sadness. "Don't worry about it Mui"Ruth replied with a bright smile.

"Okay"

"So what for what were you looking for me" She asked.

"Oh right, Grandfather want to speak with you in private. He's waiting in the living room" Mui replied.

"Okay by any chance you know what he want to talk to me about" Ruth asked after standing up and dusting herself off.

"Not too sure but it's nothing bad " Mui said with a reassuring smile.

"Kay, thank Mui" Ruth said before heading off.

The Elder had been thinking about Ruth, the mysterious young girl that Akisame saved, since she was brought here. As time past the Elder started to see the resembles between her and Mui when she was young. Not want to cause worry or trouble she locked her true emotions away from everyone as well as herself. 'Even in pain she make no noisy' Elder thought remembering the incident of two weeks ago.

 _All the masters stood in silent as Akisame came back to the dojo after finding Ruth on the floor of the clinic. "How was she" asked Elder breaking the silence. "Unconscious for most part I had Mui give her medicine to ease the pain. She quickly fell asleep after drinking the medicine " replied Akisame frowning remembering her smile before sleeping. "Her endurance to pain is about the same level as Kenchi. I just wonder was she taught or does she have a natural high endurance. If so who and when was she taught as well if she has any other hidden skills"._

 _"Yes that worries us too"_

A knock interrupted Elder's flashback," Elder. It's Ruth, you called for me" said Ruth. Biting her bottom as she waited for Elder reply "Hoho Ruth-chan came in came in" Elder said in his usual friendly, cheerful manner as he opened the door. Ruth could hear her heartbeat raise as she walked into the room. "Sit sit no need to be so tense" he said. Ruth tried to calm her nerves but this was the first time she had an one to one talk with Elder since she got here. It was hard to know what to expected which cause Ruth to be on high alert. _'Is he going to tell to leave since my wounds have healed? Or have I became an annoyance that they want me to leave? Either way I don't have any other reason to stay here see I go to the same school as Kenichi and Mui. I really don't want to leave. I don't want to go back to that empty house.'_ thought Ruth as she sat.

"Ruth-chan...

* * *

 **What will Elder tell Ruth?**

 **How will she respond?**

 **And more importantly will I update again anytime soon?**

 **Tune in next chapter to find out**

 **Muahaha an author's heart is a fickle thing.**

 **Curse or praise me all you want but it's a miracle updated today So I leave you guys with this short chapter.**

 **Hugs and Kisses my pretty**

 **From your truly (but lazy)**

 **CrimsonSwanKnight**


	5. Chapter 5

I felt my heart stop when he said my name. 'Here it come' I thought preparing myself to be kick out. "Ruth-chan your wounds have healed which means you would be leaving now . But I have a different idea in mind. I would like you to stay here with us a bit longer. Of course you will have to get your mother's permission".

I looked at him in disbelief. I not know what to tell him exactly, I stayed silent . "Give me time to think about it" I asked

"Take all the time you need, I can wait until you have come to a decision" he replied.

"Thank you, may I go now" I said.

"Yes" he said smiling at me. I stood up and left. I went straight to the clinic, wanting to get my things together. I sat on the bed that for the pass weeks I had slept on. I spread my items on the bed, sitting there I stared at each item as I packed them. I grabbed my phone from its charging station. _'Like always no calls, texts or even emails from mother but_ t _hat wasn't something new. Mother has always trusted me to behave. She never felt the need to give me too much attention. I guess that's a good thing'_ I thought as I looked through my phone. Wanting to avoid everyone I slipped outside through the clinic, leaving a note on the bed.

"Ruth-chan dinner is ready" said Mui as walked in the clinic. "Ruth-chan?" she asked going to the room Ruth slept in. She found no trace of Ruth in the clinic only a note.

 _ **Going home. Thanks for everything**_

 _ **Love, Ruth**_

 _ **P.S. this is my phone number**_ _ **(xxx)-xxx-xxxxx**_

Mui sat on the bed sadly looking at the note. She walked backed to the others, hold the note."Hey, Mui what is wrong? .. where is Ruth" asked Kenichi looking around for Ruth. Everyone turned to look at Mui. "She left" She said showing them the note.

"Well... we all knew this was going to happen" said Sasaki

"Ruth's wounds have healed so she didn't have stay here anymore" said Akisame

"We will still see her at school" said Kenichi trying to cheer up Mui.

Even with all that said Mui felt sad that her friend had left without tell them in person. It was not just Mui that felt sad for Ruth abrupt leave. Ruth had became part of Ryouzanpaku as she had stayed there. Dinner was quieter than usual without joy Ruth inserted.

Ruth was going through the stack of mail that she took out of mailbox. She looked around at the large apartment. "Looks like she hasn't come back" she said as she searched for food in the kitchen. See the lack of food she dailed for one of her favorite take out place. Fifteen minutes later, the deliverboy came " Miss Martinez, long time since you have called us. I thought you forgot about us"he said playfully. "How could I ever forget about you Shokatsu-kun you are my favorite deliver boy" she replied smiling as she paid her order.

Ruth sat down to eating her dinner. "I forgot how empty it felt here" said Ruth. Ruth's thoughts wonder to Ryouzanpaku and the people that lived there. She truly felt happy there among friends. She smiled at the thought of them. But she knew that she had to come back here to properly decide if she want to stay in Ryouzanpaku or not.

 _'No life just an empty apartment'_ thought Ruth before falling asleep.

* * *

I will try to update more even if it means to short chapters from now on. I want to make long chapter but I procrastinate or get writer's bloke. So expect short chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hey reader sorry I haven't upload any new chapters. I am going to either next month or the month after. Right now I will be editing some of the chapters, add so context or just trying to fix my grammar/spelling. So yes I will still be continue this story just slower than last time which was 4.. 5 months ago. Secondly will be putting this story on Wattpad under the username QueenBlackLioness.

Hugs and cookies for all of you lovely readers (^- ^)/

* * *

It's been a week since Ruth left Ryouzanpaku. Ruth has felt the familiar cold, empty feeling that came being alone again. The only time does she feel any warmth came from being at school with her friends. "you have to do it. Just dial the number and ask her. That simple" She said to herself as she paced around her room. "here I go" she said as she dialed the number, in the first ring it was answered.

" _ _Rue?!"__ asked a sweetly voice

" _ _Yes"__. She replied

" _ _This is a pleasant surprise what do-"__ the voice said.

" _ _I need her to sign a paper that I have faxed to__ _ _her."__ interrupted Ruth.

" _ _Direct like always"__ the voice said happily.

" _ _Will you tell her"__

" _ _I'll tell her and give to you as soon as possible"__

" _ _Thanks"__

" _ _You're welcome Rue"__ the voice said before Ruth hanged up.

Ruth stared at her phone with an unease feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew her parents, her pa would surely sign the permission but her mom would be an unknown factor. And she knew if she had her stepdad sign without tell her mom. It wouldn't end well for any of them.

Still staring at her phone she said "Better call Pa, just in case".

* * *

In a corporate office in another country.

" _ _Who was it Danielle"__ asked a voice.

" _ _It was your daughter Mrs. Roth"__ replied Danielle

" _ _What did she want"__ asked Mrs. Roth

" _ _She want you to sign this paper"__ said Danielle handing her the paper.

 _ _Hmm … Danielle I want you to go to this Ryouzanpaku. See if it is fit for her to be there. If it is give her paper otherwise don't. Do give them thank you gift__ _ _for taking care of my daughter"__ she said handing her the signed paper.

" _ _Yes, Mrs. Roth"__ said Danielle bowing before leaving.

She caress the picture of Ruth that sat on her desk; thinking of a time when her baby girl smiled so sweetly at her. "Her smiles now showed that hint of sadness and pain that she feels' thought Mrs. Roth. _"_ _ _My sweet baby where have you gone to now. Mother will always protect you as well as__ _ _ **crush**__ _ _ **what every tries**__ _ _ **to hurt you**__ _ _"__ she said glaring at the file with the word ****exterminated**** on it that were on her desk. In the file there was papers about three individuals with the a large, red x marked on their photos.

"Mrs. Roth, your husband is here"

"Let him in"

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

Thomas Roth walked in to his wife's office. Like usual she was busy working on project to make another move to expand her influence or at least that what he expected. Instead he found her holding the photo frame of their daughter.

 _"Ana what worry is on your head this time"_ he said walking toward her. He knew when his wife held the picture of their daughter that she was worrying about something.

 _"Oh Tom, what don't I worry about? Have I been too cold? Have I been to overbearing? Am I give her too little or too much attention?"_ she asks placing the frame back on her desk.

 _"My dear I know how much you love her. And I know how much she love you"_ he replies caressing her cheek.

 _"I know but I have always told her what I do is for her own good. I just never seem to be able to control myself when it come to her."_ she says leaning against him.

 _"I know so does she. She knows all to well. Our little teddy, so clever it hurts her. That's why you try to protect her but we can't protect her of everything. We can only do so much"_ ,he said looking at the exterminated file on her desk. _'What fool has conger my wife's wrath upon them?'_ he thought.

 _"Dear, I got a call from our daughter a while ago asking me if I could see if you're going to sign permission to live with a friend of herself."_

" _So she call you for backup. You never could deny our little teddy."_ He chuckled on that comment

 _I have signed it but I am have Danielle see if that place is fit for her."_

 _"That's true but teddy rarely asks us for things. I wish to spoil her with everything I have, so do you. And maybe I should go with Danielle. I haven't see teddy in long time"_ he said. He could literally count time she asked him for something with one hand.

 _"I know and that unfair you get to spend time with her while I'm stuck in the office. But then again one of us should also go see her"_ she replied. She quickly call Danielle informing her the changes to her order.

 _"I wonder if I should call her. No best to give her a surprise. Thanks dear"_ he said give her kiss.

Ana looked at her happy husband and sighed. She knew that he was worried about Ruth's well being much like her. He helped her from going overboard about their daughter but from time to time he would also go bit overboard. Especially when it came to give her things. They were two doting parent for sure.


End file.
